Is this a Nightmare? Or a dream?
by The Loveless Valentine
Summary: OKAY! RIKUROKU AKUROKU AND OTHER    X ROXAS PAIRINGS! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHO YOU WANT TO BE WITH ROXAS!  Roxas is just a normal kid until he gets a little pheromone problem,can Roxas deal with all the guys after him? WHO KNOWS! RATED M FOR FUTURE LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

_**THOUGHTS GOT IT MEMORIZED?**_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, Roxas was walking down from the Memory Skyscraper when he was attacked by a silver blur. The blonde was roughly pushed into an alleyway and his hands pinned above his head to the nearest wall. The silver blur turned out to be a teen that was about a year older than him, yet his hair was silver. It was long and grew down past his shoulders. He wore a black cloak and a black blindfold to hide his eyes. The only pale skin left bare was on his face.<p>

"Be quiet or you will never see your loved ones let alone the light of day again, Roxas Strife." The older teen growled. _**How did he know my name? **_Fear became evident on the smaller boy's face. Yet he decided to disobey the command.

"Get off of me!" Roxas huffed in disapproval.

"Now why would I do that?" His attacker purred. The sound of the other's voice sent chills down Roxas' spine. _**How could a voice be so alluring yet at the same time be so frightening? **_He leaned in and whispered into a delicate ear, "I wouldn't want to loose my new pet." Roxas struggled against him but to no avail. The unnamed man began assaulting his crotch.

"Then answer me this." He began; cringing with each touch, "Who are you?"

"I'm Riku, darling." And with that he bit deeply into Roxas' ear. Said Roxas yelped in pain. A single tear slipped down his delicate face.

Then the silverette immediately halted his harassment on the younger's vital area and backed off. "Remember, I will never leave you alone." He said before stalking off leaving the boy afraid and confused. After minutes of standing there the blonde finally snapped back into reality. _**Why the hell did it have to be me?**_ He straightened his clothes and walked briskly out of the alley and to Oblivion Academy.

Roxas had arrived back at his dorm room to find his roommate, a fiery redhead whom he knew as Axel, lying on his bed blasting "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup. He was relieved knowing that his best friend was here, it made him feel safe.

"Heya buddy!" Axel greeted in a cheerful tone when he noticed his best friend standing in the doorway.

"Hey Axe." The blonde gave a weak smile before trudging to his bed and flopping down on it.

"What's wrong now? You know you need to stop being such a little emo, it's bad for your skin!" The redhead feigned mock horror. He expected him to snap back with some witty come back but instead; Roxas lifted his head and scowled. "Shit, something actually happened? What happened?"

"I was molested after coming down from the Memory Skyscraper, that's what happened." He snapped, "Now leave me alone." Roxas rolled onto his side so he could no longer see Axel. Axel's expression hardened. His eyes filled with fury. He stood up and moved his face in front of Roxas' face.

"Who the fuck was it! Tell me who that goddamned bastard is and I'll kill him!" He demanded.

"I don't fucking know! All I know about the asshole is he was wearing a black coat, a blindfold, and had pale skin!" Realizing that the attire was very familiar, his eyes widened his worst fear had just been realized.

"Organization XIII. Crap! He's with the gang that pretty much fucking runs this town!" Axel began to panic. He began to think of ways they could cover their tails. He was with them for a while as well as Roxas. Together with other members like: Xigbar, Zexion, and Demyx; they had secretly betrayed the Organization and formed a small team with Xigbar the sniper, Zexion the brains, Demyx the healer, Axel the inside assassin, and Roxas the spy. They each had certain skills that would work well for each of their roles.

Xigbar had an uncanny ability to hit the target no mater what was in his way.

Zexion had a very intelligent mind so he could devise a plan which 85% of the time would work. What? You think that's not impressive? Remember Ansem's words, "Hearts are very unpredictable."

Demyx has the ability to use water and water is a calm healing element, when not angered. He really is lazy so healing is his job.

Axel was a very charismatic guy; he could get anywhere he wanted to if he used his charm. That makes his job of killing people without leaving a trace very easy.

With his cute face and confused façade, Roxas could listen in to any top secret conversation without the suspicion of listening in.

Demyx was the messenger. He'd the odd ball in the Organization who goes off and annoys everyone. That alone is his cover. They could send messages with Demyx and he'd insert random things about anything really making it seem like a normal conversation. Although he upholds a ditzy appearance he is smarter than he seems.

"What are we supposed to do?" The blonde asked breaking Axel loose from his train of thought.

"Wait for their next move." Axel said as he typed up a text to Demyx saying: "Tell the others to watch their backs. Org. XIII may be on the move."

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X

Roxas sat in his homeroom with Axel, Demyx, and Zexion. Xigbar was the P.E teacher so he wouldn't be seen until their third period.

"So Axel, what made you say that the Organization is on the move?" Zexion asked in a careful hushed tone. This school was run by the Organization so they had to be careful for no one to hear them.

"I love pizza! It's the best thing in the world next to music!" Demyx rambled.

"Demyx, I would prefer you speak in a softer tone if you don't mind." Zexion said in faux irritation, "We weren't even talking about pizza."

"Oh, well I thought we were." Demyx drawled.

"Anyway Roxas was molested on the way back to the dorm from the Memory Skyscraper by an Organization member with silver hair." Axel replied to Zexion.

"Oh my god! That's horrible! I can't believe that Roxas ran out of hair gel!" Demyx exclaimed. "What? Him being Cloud's brother and all." They all rolled their eyes as the teacher announced a new student would be joining their classes.

"My name is Riku, nice to meet you." The boy smiled. Roxas froze with fear. His voice, his stature, his skin tone, his hair; all of them reminded him of his attacker.

"Axel, it's him!" The trembling teen scrawled onto a note and slipped it to his neighbor. Emerald orbs widened for a brief moment then narrowed into a glare at the new guy. Riku strode to the back of the class and sat in the vacant seat adjacent to Roxas. The blonde stole a glance at the silverette. He noticed the younger and flashed a picture perfect, but creepy smile, before returning his gaze to the front.

Axel was seething in silence. His eyes roaring with a fire that it matched his hair. Fifteen minutes later he snapped. He slowly rose from his seat and calmly walking to Riku's side. He raised his hand shoulder high and summoned his chakram; in the same movement he brought the weapon to Riku's throat. "Son of a bitch." He growled with intensity. He was just about to decapitate him when…

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

CLIFFY FOR RIKU! THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY OWN RIKU! I KNOW RIKU READ IT ALREADY BUT WHATEVER!

Riku) I just love how I'm the creepy stalker guy!

Roxy) Yes, yes I know Riku. So please don't sue me Square Enix and Disney cause I have a loving Riku, Axel, Cloud, Leon, and Noctis to take care of.

Riku) I THOUGHT I KILLED THEM ALL!

Roxy) ^^;; hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

_**THOUGHTS, YO!**_

…Sora popped up and said, "OMG, you two looked so sexy just now!" As quickly as he appeared he left, leaving everyone in the room except Roxas staring with their mouths wide open.

"Yeah, Sora was dropped on his head every month of his childhood, and he's always sugar high or high on life, oh and we found out that he's using drugs… Basically he's going to die a spastic death." Roxas said this as if it was saying he at cereal for breakfast. After a moment of awkward silence, Demyx spoke up.

"Hey, Roxas, remember that one time Namine picked you up bridal style?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT!" Roxas' cheeks flushed in fury as well as embarrassment.

"Yep, that proves Roxas is a teased uke." Axel laughed. The teacher decided it would be hopeless to try and control the chaotic class, and left the room.

"God, you're all so mean!" Roxas began sobbing. His cobalt blue gems shimmered through the tears.

"We're sorry Roxy." The sandy blonde and the fiery redhead chimed.

"Okay."

"Hey, Axel? Mind if you get your weapon out of my neck?" The silverette asked nonchalantly.

"Oh shit yeah."

~|~|~|~ FAST FORWARD~|~|~|~

It was sixth period, and the day had gone by in a flurry (A/N: OF DANCING FLAMES! Lol not) of glares and unseen anger. Roxas dazed until the final bell which startled him. Once he recognized what it meant, he packed up his stuff. Noctis Caleum, the teacher who taught advanced literature, smoothly called Roxas to stay after class. The rest of the class filed out leaving the two alone.

"Is there something you needed Mr. Caleum?" Roxas asked awkwardly, taking in every breathtaking detail of the man in front of him. His hair a raven black spiked in the back, two locks framed his flawless face, his bangs stopped right before his eyes. The unmarred, unscarred skin was a beautiful tone of olive, his eyes a gorgeous onyx tracing the blonde's own traits. Compared to the younger, he seemed to tower above Roxas.

"Why don't we drop the formalities?" Noctis all but purred, "Call me Noctis."

"Okay…" Roxas got a look from his teacher to follow as he had just instructed. "Noctis."

"Good." Roxas, you're grades have been slipping. I would hate to drop you from my class, you're a bright student, and my favorite."

"O-oh."

"But I have a solution that won't take long… in fact we could get it done now, if you'd like?" His eyes became clouded with lust, and Roxas saw at this point, it wouldn't matter if he wanted it or not. The blonde gave a whimper and raced to the door. Suddenly, Noctis appeared in front of him, closing the door and locking it. The younger skidded to a stop, he turned quickly to run once more but the dark Incubus grasped his hands before he could make his getaway. "You can't escape it, dear, just give in."

Roxas gulped and gave in. _**Why me?**_ The older pulled him back to his desk. Oddly, enough there were no windows and the room was sound proof. Noctis pulled down Roxas' pants and boxers leaving him exposed. Roxas was roughly bent over the desk, hands held together by the wrists behind his back soon to be bound in satin ribbons. Once he was restrained, the ravenette licked his fingers seductively even though the other couldn't see the irresistible display. When they were wet enough, he slowly pushed in a digit into the entrance.

In discomfort, the teen squirmed and shuddered, but Noctis paid no mind and continued prepping the hole inserting one more digit each time.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

SORRY IT'S SHORT! BUT I JUST REALLY AM TIRED!

Disclaimer: Me no owny anything all rights go to Square Enix and Disney!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thoughts And I don't own anything except the plot.**_

* * *

><p>The young blonde's mind became clouded with thoughts of pain and questions as the elder ravished the small hole known as Roxas's butt-hole. Soon when the teacher believed it was time to stop prepping and that it was time for some real fun, the door rattled with a series of pounds and kicks.<p>

"CALEUM! STOP WHERE YOU FUCKING ARE THAT'S MY TOY YOU'RE MESSING WITH!" The voice was unmistakably owned by Riku. Noctis chuckled and ignored the other teen, returning his attention to Roxas. He pulled off his pants which by now had a significant bulge. When the ravenette's pants were off, the big member sprung free as he was not wearing boxers. He pushed the head of his length into the entrance just as Riku broke down the door. "Noctis…" The silver haired teen growled menacingly.

"Why, hello Riku. Is there anything you need? If not you are interrupting something very important." Noctis said calmly. Roxas whimpered in fear of the two other males.

"Yes I need you to get off my prize. I have searched for such a perfect pet such as him and I am not going to let you take him." Riku snarled at the older as he suddenly faded from view. Noctis smirked thinking Riku had left, he was about to resume his pleasure play but he was ripped away from Roxas. Riku pinned his teacher to the board and plunged a knife into his heart. "Good bye teacher," He smiled a twisted smile as Noctis slipped from this world. Once he was gone, Riku wiped his prints off the teacher as well as Roxas's while making the scene look like a suicide.

He replaced Roxas's pants and untied his wrists. "Go, you've endured so much today. I will not make it worse." The blonde nodded meekly and dashed out of the room. Once the boy was gone he whispered, "I'm sorry, Roxas."

* * *

><p>Roxas ran and ran until he was back in his dorm room. He slammed the door and locked it behind him. Axel was once again on his bed but this time asleep. The blonde sighed and climbed into his own. <strong><em>What made me so irresistible? What did I ever do to deserve this punishment, God?<em>** He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

|Dream Sequence|

Roxas's eyes shot open and he took in his new surroundings. It was Feudal Japan! He looked around green every where a beautiful house behind him with a rock garden. It was so peaceful but really weird wasn't this just from fairy tales? Then, a humanoid shaped light appeared.

"Roxas, this is your past life. You were a beautiful woman sought after by many men. You were the Japanese equivalent to Aphrodite." It said.

Roxas's mouth went agape. "A woman? I was a woman?"

"Yes."

"That's weird!"

"Right now you are in your past life's body." Roxas looked down into a nearby stream and saw that the light was correct. He was a woman and a beautiful woman at that. He had shoulder length jet black hair and blue eyes like his own, under his kimono you could tell he had curves.

"Your past life's name was Xion."

"Well this isn't trippy at all." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"She had a curse that was passed onto you. She was cursed with the attraction of hundreds putting herself in situations like the ones you have experienced but worse. It goes on for two more lives: yours and the next one."

"How did she get the curse?"

"She wanted to save the life of someone she loved. So in exchange the demon could put whatever curse that he would like and he put on this one. yo can break it by willingly sleeping with the one you love. After a series of traumatic events you will become afraid of everyone around you but you will fall in love. You will have to overcome that fear to break the curse."

"That sounds easy... ish."

"Easier said than done."

"Right..."

"It's almost time for you to wake. I will see you soon."

|Dream Sequence End|

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- THUD<p>

Roxas hit the alarm to shut it up. "Hell invented this damned machine." He mumbled under his breath.

"ROXAS! WHY'D YOU HAVE THE ALARM FUCKING ON! IT'S SATURDAY FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Axel yelled, muffled by his pillow.

"Oh fuck..."

"Yeah that's damn right Roxas 'oh fuck' is right." The redhead growled before falling back asleep.

"The hell?" Roxas quietly asked. He decided it was too late to try to return to the wonderful paradise known as sleep so he got up to dress. He put on crimson skinnies, red fishnet long sleeve shirt, black wife beater, black converse with red laces, white belt, and a chain that hooked to his belt. He went to the bathroom and did his daily bathroom routine before grabbing his wallet and his cell and heading out. He looked around before opening a dark corridor and stepping in. He was going to Twilight Town to get away from the drama. Once there he called Cloud. **_I hope Cloud'll pick up... I really need to talk to him... I can't handle this alone. Axel, Zexion, and Demyx have a lot to handle already, I can't burden them any more than I already am._** After a few rings, the elder picked up.

"Hey, Roxas."

"Hi, Cloud. Something's happened... It's really bad..."

"What?"

"I've been molested and nearly raped within the span of two days."


End file.
